


Hey Mister

by hellodarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little tiny bit Lirry, and a whole lot of Zouis smut, enjoy, some Niall and Cher fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodarling/pseuds/hellodarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just two separate entities looking for a good time, no string attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mister

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the amazing Sam (Zerrouis) and the prompt kind of got away from me because that’s what happens with me and prompts…I don’t stick to them…but I tried…Hope you like it Sam, and every one of you who reads this too, enjoy! ^^

**Hey Mister**

He is a man of power and poise and everyone in the club could feel it, they could see those exact vibrations radiating from his very core and illuminating him. He is different from the rest, bronze skin that stretches over wiry muscle covered in simply-cut, dark, half unbuttoned, shirt, a thin black chain hangs low over his toned chest, a tantalizing tattoo peeking out from where his collarbone is, challenging anyone brave enough to venture close.

The man’s long fingers laces around an elegant thin glass, champagne cocktail, and despite the shadow of blush from too many glasses of drinks tinting his perfectly sculpted face, it was quite clear that he is not there to just get drunk, his hooded dark eyes roams around the packed club under long lashes, he is there on a mission.

It might be intimidation or just the painfully obvious notion that he is out of everyone’s reach, no one had even attempted to chat him up. Everyone knew that night is for him to hunt.

And right now, those sharp hazel eyes are zeroing on a particular spot right across the room.

Two bodies are intermingling, grinding against each other like there is no such thing as a room packed with other people around them. The taller man has one of his arms firmly wrapped around the smaller one’s waist, the fingers of his other hand clutching the back of the smaller man’s head. Whatever his lips are doing to the shorter man was lost behind his own thick chocolate curls and the man’s neck.

They were fast becoming the center of everyone’s attention with the way they practically are dry humping each other on the dance floor under intoxication of too many pints of beers. The room is starting to get heated when the tall curly one suddenly shifted his arms and lifted the shorter brown haired man by the hips and turn him around, lips still firmly attached to the man’s ear.  

The man at the bar is one to appreciate fine beautiful things, so it is just right the way he appreciates just how perfectly carved the smaller one’s body is, every curve and line stretches and bends at just the right places, his increasingly darkening eyes worshiping every surface of unmarred sunkissed skin.

When the owner of the flawless magnificence tilts his head to the side and catches his gaze with his own ocean blue ones, a new stimulating feeling kicks starts in his spine and shot right through his very veins, and the hunter for the night had found his prey.

——

The brown haired man tips his head to the side, turning his body halfway back into the curly haired man’s arms to whisper something before they finally broke apart. The curly one turn to join what must have been their group of friend as the shorter one makes his way towards the bar.

He doesn’t even bother pretending to order up a drink before the first words were spoken, “I’m Louis.”

No hands were offered, just suggestive knowing smirks, “Zayn.”

“So Zayn,” biting the side of his bottom lip, Louis edges closer to the dark eyed man, something akin to lust are burning in the deep of the blue, “You’re planning to take me home or what?”

Zayn lets out an amused chuckle, but his hand had an instinct of its own and automatically pulls Louis closer by the waist, “Straightforward are we? What would your boyfriend say?” He answered, gesturing lazily at curly.

“Harry?” Louis is now standing in between Zayn’s dangling legs, pressing the man’s body unto the edge of the bar, face hovering over the crook of Zayn’s neck. He breathes in the intoxicating scent of whatever mixed spice cologne the dark haired man had sprayed, ghosting his lips upon the length of Zayn’s neck and jaw before settling them barely an inch from the man’s ear, blowing hot temptation into the hollowed nook, “He’s just a good friend that looked good on me, don’t you think?”

Zayn feels something in his pants twitch at the low husky whisper, and the smirk on Louis’ pretty face confirms it. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to wipe that overly confident drunken smirk, that is way too perfect to have been existed in the first place, completely off the god dammed faultless face.

“Your place,” He hissed, pulling Louis’ shirt, their bodies are now so flushed together they could’ve just mold into one right there and then, “Fuck me!”

—-

They left the club and Zayn finds himself being slammed unto the bedroom door Louis just locked shut. A hand instantly grips on the back of his neck and another slithered around his waist, pulling him right into the intense heat of Louis’ body. The familiar addictive sensation sends him reeling off an edge, his legs are like jelly and it takes him all the strength he could muster to lift himself and wraps them around Louis’ hips. Their lips finally meets in a searing jolt that pulses through his entire being from his tongue to the back of his head, down his neck and spine, slithering through his groin and racing down his legs to the tips of his toes.

They break apart just in time before lack of air would’ve send their already clouded minds into overdrive. A very pretty blush creeps into Louis’ accented cheekbones as he watch the wrecked man on him tries to work his lungs to get more air. Their ragged breath blends together, adding to the dense fog of lust engulfing the pair. There just not enough fresh air for the both of them to really over think anything.

The hand around Zayn’s waist shifts and long dainty fingers sneaks their way under Zayn’s mess of a shirt and caresses the skin within reach sensually, garnering a shiver that ripples through the dark haired man’s slight frame. Another hard breath was hitched before another pull forward crashed their lips together again, arousing action, plundering of tongues, mapping of mouths, completely and obsessively discovering every corner and savoring every taste.

Zayn’s body is now so tightly pressed against the door that when Louis finally lets go of his mouth for him to suck in a breath he finds that he really could not, air seems to completely manage to detaches itself from him. And with Louis’ pink swollen lips now making their way down his jaw and unto his exposed neck, lapping hungrily on his collarbone, his whole body snaps and a long drawn out desperate moan rings through the space in a filthy need.

Suddenly, hands that were slack before is fisting themselves into Louis’ shirt, trying to push him away, frantically trying to regain some measure of stolen dominance. Louis is not one to relent so easily though, leaving his new favorite pastime that was nibbling on Zayn’s tattoo on his collarbone, his lips find their way nibbling and suckling along the chiseled jaw of the bronze-skinned man, tipping Zayn’s head to allow more room to work with as he finds a sensitive area right at the base of Zayn’s jaw and eliciting a spine shuddering jolt through both of their half hard cock.

Once he is satisfied with the suitably pretty mark on the otherwise unmarred skin, Louis trailed back up to Zayn’s mouth for another round of wrenching kiss that makes both of their bodies completely gives out and if it’s not for the fact that Louis had quickly whirled them around to fall unto his bed, they would’ve been a messy heap on the floor.

Sitting up with his back on the headboard now, Louis heaves Zayn up and the man instantly straddles his waist and they continues their arousing tongue sucking. Zayn dragged his body up and grinds their clothed groin together, hard, and sets an almost unbearable pace and the heat is suddenly turn so much higher. Louis abandons Zayn’s addicting swollen pouty lips to give deserving worship of the bronze chest, the buttons of his shirt had somehow been tore open, his talented tongue swirls, perfect white teeth nibbles on the nipples that immediately perks up at the attention.

At this time, Louis finds himself a squirming, moaning, aroused mess of a previously poised man on his lap, hands flailing slightly, eager to rid both of them of unnecessary clothing. Soon they are both naked, ripped clothes scattered all around them as they couldn’t give two shit about.  This time it is Zayn’s turn to descends over Louis’ toned body and starts to suck, nips, bites, and worship every piece of flesh he manage to latch himself on. Every sweep of Zayn’s hot sinful tongue washes over him and it is just so overwhelming.

Both of them are startlingly aware of the steady burning in side of them that slowly but firmly manifest itself, ready to consume them whole. And as Zayn bends down his body even further to adore his manhood with reckless abandon, Louis is definitely letting the inferno that raged his spine took over and engulf him.

They want _more and more and more_ of this, the sensation of the skin, the shot of the nerves, the sizzling aftershock of every suck Louis made with mouth around Zayn’s cock, who is arching his body backwards with bliss as his hand tries almost hopelessly to keep him prop up. Now they both no longer cared about anything else, only had enough sense to grab the tiny bottle of lube by the bed, their heart races to find that eluding red dot slithering through every fibre of their bodies, building anticipation for the end of the torture.

Zayn’s chocked out scream cuts through the moans and heavy pants that fills the heavy air, it’s burning pain mixed with the unmistakable stab of pleasure, it’s Zayn bending down on all fours with Louis deep inside of him, it’s the almost synchronized halt in their frenetic movements, it’s the brief break from the insatiable need, it’s lust-filled eyes, it’s flushed pink toned bodies molding perfectly into each other, it’s everything that sucked out every sense of being and it’s just _want, need,_ _more more more…_

“Louis, move!” Zayn manage to hiss through the haze and that sends Louis into an almost possessed trance, and he could only obey, because Zayn commands it, and he has to do it!

Louis pulls out until only the tip remains in the coursing heat that is Zayn’s tight hole and with everything he could, slams back in, earning a scream of pleasure that almost weaken his body. He angles himself every way possible whenever he slams into Zayn, the man is now writhing uncontrollably under him, what little remains of the power and dominance he is so used to keeps him from completely breaking down.

With a strong hand gripping on Zayn’s shoulder, Louis arches the dark haired man up and shoved his hips into the mattress in time with a harder thrust. They both could definitely feel that brush of a bundle of nerve inside that sends Zayn into such overwhelming pleasure that they both could not even try to think anymore.

Louis has now set a breathtaking rhythm of toe curling, fist clenching, scream inducing thrusts that rams Zayn right into the mattress, finally finding the ever so elusive dot and taking full advantage of it. Every nerve in Zayn’s body is now spamming out of control with every wave of intense heat that seems to stubbornly clings unto every last edge of his sanity.

A large rough hand suddenly brought its heat unto Zayn’s neglected cock and mercilessly pumps the heavens out of the unraveled man and that was the last of Zayn’s frazzled conscious and he came, long and hard unto the shriveled white sheet and all over Louis’s hand. His back arches up and his lower body rocked violently up and down in tandem with Louis’ skillful thrust before snapping shut around the man that fills the room with shouts of obscenities and shoots warm milky liquid into Zayn immediately after.

Boneless and coming down from their high, Louis collapses on top of Zayn, pressing small butterfly kisses all over the glistening sweaty back, sending phantom shivers racing down the still slightly spasming man.

——-

It must have been hours after their last round of what Zayn could only sum up as best sex of his life that he wakes up with Louis’ arm wrapped around his waist. The small dark room, being illuminated only by the small bedside lamp, is still heavy with the smell of sex and the mix of Zayn’s spices and Louis’ spring.  For a moment longer than he intended to, Zayn lays there and kind of just stares at the man he just sleeps with. He knew the man was very pretty, but now that he is so close and still, he just realizes that there are really nothing to be faulted on that face, and if his hazy memory could give him any justice, he remembers the startling blue eyes now hidden underneath the closed eyelids and long eyelashes. He went to the club that night to reliefs himself of stress, he needed a good fuck before another week of endless paperwork and meeting bares their ugly fangs at him again.

He ended up being properly fucked into the mattress by the most gorgeous guy in the club that night and he would have the whole of Sunday recovering from the high and be all good and ready by the time Monday rolls around.

Zayn sigh silently and presses a lingering kiss on the corner of Louis’ mouth before detaching himself gently from the sleeping man and quickly dresses himself. He quietly made his way out of the bedroom and towards the front door when he walked passed the living room and stops short.

The two people lying on the sofa are smirking obnoxiously at him. A blond man with mischievous blue eyes has his back on the armrest and a hand at the back of the sofa, legs stretching the length of the sofa, and a girl with big golden brown hair and cheeky grin perched on top of him, she has a laptop opened on her lap and by the sounds coming out of it they must’ve been watching a movie before Zayn appears.

“Alright mate?” A tilting Irish accent greets him and he just nods and bolts out of the door without looking back, amidst the chuckles, and he finds himself smiling.

———

Louis wakes up with a start, the unmistakable cluttering of a steel plate dropped unto the floor ringing in his ear. He didn’t have that much of a drink last night that could be counted as piss poor drunk but he had enough to elicit a headache.

He propped himself up and massages his temples, taking in his surroundings. The scattered clothes and the empty messed up space beside him brings vivid recollection of the night before flooding into his brain and he went beet red. He remembers going to the club with Harry and Liam, remembers him and Harry dancing, grinding, together as usual to get people’s attention, he remembers Harry whispering to him about the very very fit man by the bar that had been staring their way most of the night, he remembers catching the man’s eyes for the first time and than… _wow_!

Checking on his phone and every surface of his room he shrugs in disappointment that the man had not leave him a message or his number behind. Louis really wanted to see Zayn again because the sex they just had is not just something that could easily be forgotten.

Well, at least he has the whole of Sunday to nurse his light hangover and go treat Harry and Liam to lunch for dragging him to the club last night. He had been in a right state for the last week and driving every one of his mates crazy until they had an intervention and practically bind and gagged him to get into the taxi and unto the club with them. He ended up properly fucking the most gorgeous guy in the club that night into the mattress so he really needs to thank the two.

He walks into the kitchen and immediately regrets it. His flatmate, Niall, is sitting on one of the kitchen stools with a full plate of food in front of him, blue eyes lighting up rather too excitedly for Louis’ liking. His girlfriend, Cher, hovers over the stove, carefully flipping the pancake she is making.

“Louis! Our man of the hour.”

Louis groaned and took a seat in front of Niall, letting Cher pats his head and puts a plate of pancakes doused in butter and honey in front of him, “Sod off guys.”

“Now now Tommo, you know we won’t let you off that easily.” Cher coos at him and turn to sit on Niall’s lap, “The lad was fit as hell though, good catch.”

“Wait what?? You saw him?” Louis immediately perks up.

“We did, I think around 4am?” Niall turn to get a reassurance from Cher and continues once she nodded, “He looks a mess mate! Good job!”

“A hot mess in the best possible sense.” Cher added prompting Niall to pinch her nose with his knuckles, “Ow! Come on! Bet your ass you wouldn’t mind getting it with a guy if it was **that** guy.”

Niall actually blushes and looks guilty enough for Louis to raise his eyebrows, “He was pretty damn fit.”

Cher lets out a small victorious whoop before proceeding to plant a sloppy kiss to Niall’s honey smeared lips. Louis almost gagged.

“God, guys. Hangover here, prone to vomiting, stop that.”

Harry and Liam ends up popping in around lunch with Chinese takeouts and teases Louis mercilessly about Zayn. Cher made the three of them some herbal tea for their headaches and the five of them settles in for a whole day of sappy movies.

By the end of the last movie they were watching Niall had left to drive Cher back to her flat and Harry and Liam are making out on the couch.

Louis rolls his eyes at them and tries not to envy. He got a big day tomorrow and he is just glad that his friends had managed to distract him enough for him not to think about it anymore.

But he thinks about Zayn, because that name and those eyes, and that body is not something you could just forget.

———

It is Monday morning, 09:00AM sharp, Louis sits in the meeting room, his old department was having major rearrangements and he was transferred to another department, he really couldn’t complain much about it because it was actually a promotion and he now will be working with the upper management of the company. His own new boss is actually the son of the CEO so he knew he had to really make an impression. The secretary that told him to wait in the meeting room with the other transferred staff had winked and told him to relax because “You would like him, I would reckon you two are of the same age.”

09:15 AM and the double door or the meeting room clicks open, the assistants walks in first before the new boss.

When the pair of too familiar hazel eyes stares straight back at him with equal recognition, Louis knows he is fucked.

“Good morning, my name is Zayn Malik and I am sure we could work well together as a team.”

——fin——


End file.
